The present invention relates to a steering column, and more specifically, to an adjustable steering column.
A known steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,419. U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,419 discloses a steering column having a fixed bracket connectable to a vehicle. Upper and lower links are pivotally connected to the fixed bracket and to a barrel supporting a steering column member for rotation. A locking shaft extends through the bracket and the upper and lower links. The locking shaft extends through arcuate slots in the lower links and through slots in the upper link.
A steering column of the present invention includes a steering column member connectable with a steering wheel and rotatable to turn steerable vehicle wheels. A support, through which the steering column member extends, supports the steering column member for rotation about a longitudinal axis of the steering column member. A mounting bracket connects the steering column to a vehicle frame.
A pair of arms interconnect the support and the mounting bracket. Each of the arms has a first end pivotally connected with the mounting bracket to permit pivotal movement of the arms relative to the mounting bracket. Each of the arms has a second end pivotally connected with the support to permit pivotal movement of the support relative to the arms. A locking mechanism locks the arms in any one of a plurality of pivot positions relative to the mounting bracket and locks the support in any one of a plurality of pivot positions relative to the arms. The locking mechanism includes a locking shaft extending through the mounting bracket, one of the arms, and into the support. The locking shaft extends through the one arm at a location between the first and second ends.